bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Midnight
Blue Midnight (青午前,'' Ao Gozen'') is a secret organization operating in the Human World. Overview Most of the organization is undercover. Little is known about their members, it is only known that all are Rogue Shinigami. There is said to be a little more than 100 members, the majority mid-class warriors. Since their base of operations is underground and in another dimension, such a high number of people can remain undercover. They say that their god, Magnum Solis, emerges when in a midnight, their reiatsu reacts with someone else's. If that person can defeat their leader and the current Magnum Solis, they are crowned Magnum Solis, Absolute God of Regnum Mundi and Bringer of the Eternal Glory. It is unknown if they have any plans after they find the Chosen One. There is a secret room, locked with a seal that is unbreakable by anyone but the Leader that contains a giant scroll. By writing down in blood the name of any kind of ability and proclaming the incantation, that person will gain the power they wrote down. Initiation To be a member of this organization it is needed to meet one of these three points: *Defeat one of the members in front of the Leader; *Be recomended by the Senior Members and be aproved by the Leader; *Be part of a test, where they will have to meet some requirements. Rules There are laws to respect like in every organization. *It is strictly forbidden to enter The Scroll Room without permission. Those who do so, will have their abilities sealed, their memory washed and will be banned for life. *It is against the law for a member to attack the Leader, Senior or any member of the organization. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to gain power from the Great Scroll. To do so will result in a death penalty. The Gret Scroll For the members of Blue Midnight, there is a room in which no member can enter, the Scroll Room. Inside lies a giant scroll, that releases someone's full potencial. Like the Hōgyoku that destroyed the barriers between the different races' powers to infinite evolution, the Great Scroll merges together the knowledge of the Alquemy, fusing Western Alquemy with Chinese Alquemy. While the Western Alquemy was related with the "philosopher's stone" and physical interaction, the Chinese Alquemy focused on the interaction of one's soul with one's body, unleashing supernatural capabilities and surpassing the human limitations. Headquarters They are located in Karakura Town, in what is said to be a former alchemy station, somewhere in a cave in the middle of the bush. Its walls are completely made out of stone and minerals. In the main room, on the floor, the organization's symbol is carved in diamond. The members are allowed to stay somewhere else other than the hideout. If they travel further down in the hideout there is a gigantic dimension, seperate from all the rest, with sky, land, roughly the same size as Seireitei. There are palaces similar to Las Noches, for each one of the members. From the several buildings the main ones are: *The Leader's Room (biggest palace of all, located in the center, with the organization's symbol on the front of the building) *The Seniors' Courts (bigger palaces, closer to the Leader's) *The Members' Dorms (big houses, not the size of a palace) *The Judgement Compound (below the Leader's Room) *The Great Library (below the Judgement Compound) *The Scroll Room (hidden and sealed, unknown to all but Leader) Trivia *This article will be featured in my storyline (the storyline is a future project). No user is allowed to be part of this organization until I say so. If this condition is not met, I will simply ask an Administrator to delete the character or report the issue or put away the involved character and creator in future projects. Category:Inner Worlds Category:Hideout Category:Human World